Horrid Henry takes the Biscuit
Horrid Henry Takes the Biscuit is the thirty-fourth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Mum's cookies are a big hit with everyone, including Henry. Now he's just got to figure out how to keep the supplies coming, but Peter wants to be in on the act too. Plot Mum was baking biscuits when Henry and Peter comes into the kitchen pushing each other. Mum wouldn't let Henry have a biscuits until he puts his things away but she lets Peter have one since he did what he's told. Henry grabs one before Mum carries the tray but then she trips over Henry's bag and all the biscuits fly everywhere and the boys screamed "NOOOOOOO!!!". After the title, As the boys picked the crumbs, Peter told Henry it's all his fault since he never does what he's told but he didn't care. Peter told Henry that he's ten good as gold badges and he's got none. When Henry says "Better than being a smelly nappy baby", Peter calls Mum and she sends him to his room and he takes his stuff with him too. Peter was glad since he's getting more biscuits from Mum but Henry didn't thinks it's fair and turns into a gorilla and grabs his brother screaming. Mum shouts at Henry not to be horrid and he goes to his room. Then Mum told Peter that she's putting carrots in biscuits but he knows that Henry doesn't like those so they keep it a secret from him. Peter tells Henry he has a secret that he doesn't know about but Henry stills didn't care and calls him the same name. Peter told Henry that Mum made some more biscuits so he ran downstairs, Peter whisperers the audience he doesn't know. Henry eats a biscuit and puts the rest in a bowl but he leaves one left for Peter or else he'll tell Mum. Although, Henry was confused that Mum didn't get angry at him for nearly eating all the biscuits. At school, he gives a biscuit to Ralph for his video game. The next morning, Ralph told Al about Henry giving out biscuits so he gives him one and Al gives him all the sweet. Then all of his classmate came along with all their thing as well including Moody Margaret. Henry refused to give Margaret a biscuit so she makes a deal with her. Meanwhile Peter notice Henry's selling biscuits so he and his friends go over to him but Henry tells him to go away and Margaret agrees and she orders his big brother to her a biscuit now though Peter was cross at Henry. At home, Peter finds Mum in the kitchen biscuits for Henry since he asked her every day this week since he doesn't know the secret recipe yet. Mum told Peter that the recipe was for Great Aunt Greta and she told her not to tell her anything. Peter had his fingers crossed when he told her that Miss Lovely wanted it and Mum didn't see why not. As he leaves the kitchen, Peter was calmed since he crossed his fingers. At school, Henry was sitting outside since nobody is here to have more biscuits. Henry saw everyone inside and Soggy Sid told them that Peter has a secret recipe making bids. Henry climbs inside and makes Peter give the recipe to him while Margaret makes the most bids. Soggy Sid sold £100 to Henry for the secret ingredient. Peter finally told him and everyone else it's carrots and Henry couldn't believe this since he was eating them all the time. Everyone laughed at Henry and Margaret calls him a bunny. Peter asked them what's he bid for this secret, secret recipe and everyone raised their hand, Henry on the other hand was not happy with this and shouts "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!". Errors *When Henry takes the biscuits off the baking tray and puts them in the box, there are suddenly more biscuits in the box than there was on the tray. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes